


Always Yours

by lindsey_blythe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_blythe/pseuds/lindsey_blythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smirks inwardly. Just because he is humoring Derek right now, doesn't mean that Stiles is not going to give the alpha hell for his overbearing ways later on. Stiles may on occasion, submit to Derek's will, but doesn't mean Derek can walk all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Title:** Always Yours  
 **Author:** Lindsey Blythe  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Wordcount:** 535 words  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** Derek/Stiles  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight to reveal)  Some sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
 **Summary:** Stiles, smirks inwardly. Just because he is humoring Derek right now, doesn't mean that Stiles is not going to give the alpha hell for his overbearing ways later on. Stiles may on occasion, submit to Derek's will, but doesn't mean Derek can walk all over him.

 

Derek shoves Stiles into the wall with a loud thump, making Stiles head throb with pain at the impact.

"Okay.... _ow_ ," Stiles complained, as he rubbed the back of his head. "What crawled up your ass and died, dude?"

Derek just ignores him, as he approaches, bypassing any semblance of personal space, until his firm muscular body is pressed up right against Stiles. Derek hands are bracketed above each side of the teenager's head---making it hard for him to escape even if he wanted to.

And Stiles can admit to himself that he is enjoying Derek's proximity. He was also like to note that it was pretty sad that he didn't find Derek's aggressiveness more hot than terrifying.

"Why were you with Mahealani?" Derek growls low and menacing, his eyes bleeding into a sinister blood red.

"What?"

"His scent is all of over you," Derek snarls, as he dips his head into Stiles's shoulder to sniff him. "You reek of him."

"Jesus, calm down! I just met Danny at the library." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Danny and I are doing a project together for AP English."

"That doesn't explain why his scent is all over you," Derek said, glaring at the teenager suspiciously, as his big hands slides down to grip Stiles's thin hips.

"I hugged him, that's all," Stiles said, exasperated at Derek's possessiveness. "There is nothing between me and Danny."

Derek growls again, as he starts to tug at Stiles belt, unbuckling the buckle with quick deft fingers. "What..." Stiles squeaked, confused how they switched from having an argument to sex so rapidly.

Derek once again ignores Stiles, as he unzips the teenager's fly, before his hand slips inside Stiles's jeans and his boxers to grab Stiles's burgeoning erection. Stiles groans, feeling all of his aggravation melt away as he arches into Derek's hand

"Who do this belong to?"

"Wha ...what?" Stiles groans out, as he suddenly realizes that Derek has no intention of moving his hand.

Derek tightens his grip on Stiles's cock to an almost painful degree, making Stiles give a high-pitched yelp. "What the fuck, Derek!"

"Who does this belong to?" Derek asks again, in a low ominous tone.

Stiles glares up at Derek, before he finally gives a long resigned sigh. Stiles knows that Derek will keep him hanging on the edge until Stiles's submits to Derek's demands.

Stile smirks inwardly. Just because he is humoring Derek right now, doesn't mean that Stiles is not going to give the alpha hell for his overbearing ways later on. Stiles may on occasion, submit to Derek's will, but doesn't mean Derek can walk all over him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouts impatiently.

"You," Stiles finally replies softly.

Derek swiftly bends down to take Stiles mouth in a hard filthy kiss. Stiles give a low, deep moan as he pushes his body into Derek's, finally, _finally_ , feeling that delicious friction against his cock; even with the layers of jeans and underwear between them. Finally, feeling more than a little out of breath, Stiles breaks the kiss to lean his head against Derek's. Stiles looks up into Derek's eyes that were once again a reassuring gray-blue. "Always yours."


End file.
